


let me love you once (before we go)

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: osaaka week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again: they just really love each other, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Soulmarks, Soulmates, criminal organization, i'm honestly not too sure how to tag this one?, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: osaaka week, day 6 || soulmates || longing ||-“We live in a world where soulmates exist alongside the mafia—and the mafia alongside soulmates. What stupid dramatic irony is that?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: osaaka week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	let me love you once (before we go)

**Author's Note:**

> no song for this one. just feels, that's it, just feels
> 
> one more day left for osaaka week :")) tomorrow's is much more lighthearted, i promise <3 and very sweet.
> 
> (also sorry if the feeling for this one is kind of off compared to the others? trying out akaashi's pov was... interesting)
> 
> please enjoy!!

* * *

_ honest feelings _

_ and _

_ bad timing _

_ make the most painful _

_ combination _

* * *

  
  


Akaashi leaned forward in the bed, sitting his elbows on his knees. The curtains were drawn almost to a close over the ceiling to floor windows in the studio apartment. A sliver of light came through from the street lights with an even smaller sight of the night sky with other apartments blocking the view. Otherwise, say for the dim light by the door, the apartment was bathed in darkness. 

Sheets–like the dark evening draped around him and his lover–draped around his bare waist. 

Next to him there was movement from Osamu, and a second later he heard the familiar  _ click click _ of a lighter followed by the flash of a small flame. For them, the ever existing smoke of a cigarette once again filled the air around them.

Akaashi peered over his shoulder at the other man who was leaned back against the wall behind the bed. Locks of black fell over the other man’s face, casting shadows under the scrutiny of the lighter. Those same locks of hair were tousled and mused from Akaashi’s fingers–from where they tugged, gripped, pulled until Osamu had exposed his throat with a raw moan.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other flicked the ashes of the cigarette into its tray on the bedside table. Osamu stretched one arm back over Akaashi’s pillow, where his hand–callused from years of holding guns and sharp knives–edged to Akaashi’s tailbone.

A shiver ran down Akaashi’s tattooed skin. 

Tattoos littered much of Osamu’s skin, all over his broad chest and crawling towards his back; one curling around his collarbone matched perfectly to the one under Akaashi’s hairline, where his spine met his skull.

An owl, wings spread, holding the body of a fox in its talons.

Soulmates, existing in a world where the mafia ran as much of the media as the government did, was dangerous. Akaashi knew that.

He would like to say that he had more sense than to mix the two–to never let them mix to begin with but when he met Osamu, he’d been terrified of the fact that he would sacrifice the world if only to hold his hand for a minute, a second, longer.

The first time they met, had been at a grocery store.

Osamu had been behind him in line, and Akaashi heard a small,  _ “Oh?” _

When he’d turned around–Osamu was watching him with keen interest under the shadow of a black cap. “How do ya feel about soulmates?” He’d asked.

The second time they met had been for a date. Osamu had made him dinner in a home that wasn’t his home but a cover up–another detail Akaashi would learn later.

The fifth time they met Osamu and he had tumbled into a bed together, lips grazing their soulmarks and praises of pleasure falling from their lips.

They’d been dating for three months before their dark life and their day life crashed into one another.

This time, Akaashi had a knife to Osamu’s throat.

Akaashi had been running stealth with Konoha and Yukie into Inarizaki territory. It was a typical run–one they had done numerous times before and they hadn’t run across any of the inner Inarizaki members any of those times. 

With Osamu’s face below him, typical low eyes wide in shock, he had wondered how much the universe really want to fuck with his life.

“You?” Osamu had rasped out, then gripped Akaashi’s wrist in his hands, even though Akaashi held a boot on his chest.  _ “Fukurodani?” _

“Osamu?” Akaashi whispered. “Inarizaki?”

His world and all it’s curved edges crashed like a vase of flowers–a perfect arrangement of petals and water scattered across a flower.

“What are ya doing here?” Osamu had asked, dismayed. His eyes were wide as Akaashi let his knife fall to the ground underneath them. “Why–”

“Information,” Akaashi said, thoughts tumbling over each other. “We had information, about Karasuno– _ you _ –”

Akaashi hadn’t gotten another word out as Osamu dragged him into an ally behind an onigiri shop–a shop he now knew was a working coverup for copious operations that Inarizaki was running. Akaashi remembered Osamu cursing, pulling keys out from his pocket, and unlocking the doors of the shop, crowding them into the back entrance. 

That night, Osamu had cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands, and they promised each other they’d do everything they could to protect one another–to not let that part of their lives intermingle, for the safety of one another.

Now, over a year later, instead of meeting at their apartments, they met in the confidence of an apartment building in neutral territory that had been bought by Bokuto years earlier.

_ ‘Kaashi, you need to be careful,  _ Bokuto had said.

_ Are you sure about this? _ Yukie had asked.

Of the things he’d been unsure of, loving Miya Osamu was not one of them.

Akaashi reached over, and maybe it’s instinct or maybe it’s because Osamu felt him move, but he passed the other man the cigarette. The small brush of their fingers was a small intimacy they allowed themselves in the liminal space they’d created. 

With that, and Osamu’s hand moving up his back, he took a slow drag and let the smoke consume his lungs.

Osamu moved up so he was next to Akaashi, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Akaashi’s bare shoulder blade. He pressed his forehead there, warm skin on warmer. 

“Am I yer prey, Keiji?” His voice was a rumble on Akaashi’s bare skin. His whispered breath reverberated from his back, hot over the soulmark on his neck–on that owl gripping the fox in it’s hold. 

Akaashi pulled in another long drag from his cigarette, letting it burn in his chest until all he had was the ache sitting underneath his rib cage. Burning a hole over his heart. 

Letting out the smoke into the coolness of the room, Akaashi turned his head over his shoulder. He met Osamu’s gaze, a teasing look spreading just like the smirk of his lips. Osamu was looking at him like Akaashi was the prey, like he’d hold him forever.

However long forever was for them.

“You are my everything,” Akaashi said, hoping the sincerity in his chest came out in his voice.

He closed his eyes as Osamu kissed further up his shoulder, neck, to the spot below and behind his ear where the matching soulmark sat.

“We live in a world where soulmates exist alongside the mafia—and the mafia alongside soulmates. What stupid dramatic irony is that?” Akaashi said, sighing under Osamu’s ministrations. The man’s lips continued to mouth, hungrily at his skin.

“Terrible timing?” Osamu questioned.

Akaashi laughed, tilting his head back. “The universe has its favorites.”

The other hummed, before wrapping his arms around Akaashi. The sturdy muscles of his biceps, his entire being, enveloped Akaashi, pulling him until they were laying back in the bed again.

“Maybe in another universe–” Osamu said into his hair, “–maybe in another life we’re the favorites. In this universe, Keiji, yer my favorite. My only.”

Akaashi, after digging his cigarette into the tray on his side of the bed, curled himself back into Osamu’s arms. He tucked his face on his chest, lips brushing over his collarbone and their matching soulmarks. Under his ear, Osamu’s heartbeat thrummed.

“My only, my favorite,” Akaashi whispered, closing his eyes. 

* * *

  
  


_ I wish time _

_ had better timing _

_ for you and me _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)
> 
> kudos and comments always welcome <3 hope y'all still enjoyed.
> 
> thank you for all the love on the other fics for this week!!!


End file.
